The Plan
by ElChickenJr
Summary: Link hates traveling back in time over and over, and he really enjoys the Ranch girls company. Link realizes he has some feelings for Cremia, so he creates a plan to stay with them forever.
1. The First Day

**Author's notes: Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction and it might show. I've been looking for a Link and Cremia fic, but some weren't finished. So I decided to make my own! I use commas a lot and there shouldn't be grammar problems, but some sentences might just feel like a jumble of words. I will get better!**

 **Enjoy I guess!**

 **DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY:**

"Alright Link, where to?" Tatl, the quite talkative fairy questioned.

Link made a short answer of "Bomb Shop." Which was very common of the quiet young hero.

"Oh c'mon Link! We've already been to the ranch 2 times! We have to start worrying about the mission." Tatl Whined.

"I know this," Link began "but how could I leave them the way I did last time, I barely made it through the aliens, and I didn't even save Cremia!"

"I told you to slow down time, Link!" Tatl said.

"Sure you did." Link said, rather sarcastically, "Just relax Tatl, we've already beaten all the temples and obtained every mask, all I have to do is wait until the third night right?" Link explained.

Tatl knew he was right. Link seemed to handle this world as if it was just another childhood adventure, which it certainly was, but a bit more dangerous than imaginative swords and dragons. She eventually gave in and did as she was told. "Well I suppose."

"Thank you. Besides, I have a plan this time Tatl, for this cycle shall never end!" Link said, playfully and triumphantly.

Then Link and Tatl followed to what seemed to be a routine of buying a powder keg, and heading for Milk Road. They were eventually stopped by the southern Clock Town guard as usual... "Halt! It is dangerous outside the town walls, so I cannot allow a child like you to…"

"Wait! I have this!" Link shouted

"A sword? My apologies, sir. It was wrong of me to treat you like a child. The southern swamp at Woodfall lies in this direction. Be careful."

After Link and Tatl had everything they needed, they set off to Milk Road. For they hoped would be the last time.

 **Romani's Ranch -**

As the sun rose below the terrifying rock in the sky, it lit up the large beautiful fields of Romani Ranch. Cremia, the older of the two ranch girls, woke up from what seemed to be just 10 minutes of sleep. "Ugh, ranch life." She said, annoyed. Though the fact that Cremia hated waking up very early in the morning every day, she did enjoy the silence of peace outside on the ranch.

Cremia looked over to see Romani -the younger of the two- sound asleep. Looking very peaceful and dreaming of who knows what. But, as Cremia said before, it is the ranch life and Romani must awake for work.

"Romani, time to get up sweetie." Cremia whispered.

"Mmm… give Romani a minute…" She mumbled.

Usually, Cremia would have been irritated by this answer and insisted her sister to get up, but she too was very tired this morning and decided to let it slide. So she cleaned herself up, walked downstairs, and headed outside like every morning.

"Wow, the sky is so beautiful this morning." As Cremia said that, she didn't even take a look at the crazed moon towering Clock Town. Ever since it was there, she and Romani have tried their best to block out the image by simply not even looking at it. But every now and then, curiosity gets the best of them.

Cremia walked over to the barn to let the cows roam onto the fields, and headed back inside to wake her stubborn sister once again. As she stepped inside, she was shocked to see a set table with two plates of eggs and potatoes and of course, two fresh glasses of milk.

"Surprise sis! Romani decided to make breakfast so we can begin work earlier!" Romani shouted

"Romani! That's wonderful! You didn't have to though!" Cremia said cheerfully.

"Romani did! I must practice for _them_ as much as possible!"

"Ah, of course!" Cremia said, giggling.

Cremia of course never believed Romani when she mentioned _them,_ but she played along knowing the world they lived in. While they were both just about finished with breakfast Cremia said "Just be back at the barn at around 3 o'clock, Romani, we have to start milking the cows for whenever milk road clears. Ok?"

"Yes sis." Romani said while sprinting towards the door.

For about 3 hours Romani shot at the balloons, and Cremia tended to most of the cows. Until she heard a rather loud "BOOM!" while standing with the cow near the entrance. She did not think that much of it, saying that they lived right next to the Gorman brothers. Hearing noises from their ranch was almost the same as hearing birds chirping!

Then there was Link, whizzing right past Cremia without her even noticing.

 _Ah, there she is... Cremia, what a beautiful name. I hope this all works out, she's the one I just know it!_ Cremia reminded Link a lot of Malon, how could she not! But there was just something different, something more… he just didn't know what it was.

"Link are you alright? You just keep… staring." Tatl said, concerned.

"Oh it's nothing, just..uh… thought of a good song I learned way back… yeah… Doo! Dee! Doo! Doo! You know?" That was Link's awkward way of shaking things off that he didn't want to talk about, he thought if he did something stupid, the person (or fairy) would forget about what he did before. All Tatl could do was watch as Link made a fool of himself.

As Cremia was watching her cow, she drifted into deep thoughts. Ever since her father died, she couldn't help but just think.

 _How are we ever going to deliver the milk with that boulder in the way, we could be trapped here forever! Hmm… I wonder how the Carnival of Time is going to do, we did hear rumors that it would be cancelled but I doubt that. And what about Anju…_ Anju, one of Cremia's best friends, was to get married the day of the Carnival with a man, whom Cremia had feelings for, supposedly ran away recently. For awhile it was the three of them, always having fun just as friends. Until Anju and- Kafei, started to get a little closer without Cremia... _She must be worried sick about Kafei. I am too, for both of them..._

Just then, Cremia heard footsteps behind her and then "CREMIA!" Romani shouted with immense joy."What? What is it?" Cremia questioned "Romani was practicing with the balloons, when this cute boy showed up who doesn't even speak! I named him Grasshopper."

"Romani, you can't just name people who show up at our ranch! We have to be polite." She turned to Link "What's your real name?" Cremia thought _He actually is kinda cute, much older than Romani too._ Giggling in her mind as she started to blush. For a long moment Link just stared at Cremia with a very cracked smile. Cremia noticed the silent staring "See?!" Romani shouted. She gave her younger sister a quick glare, and then turned back to Link. "Uhh… It's Link." he staggered "I came here from town looking for…" "Town? So that means the road is clear again! Great!" Cremia interrupted. "Yes, I uhh… was looking for work… no pay is needed." Link explained softly.

Cremia was shocked how quiet and polite Link was even after her sister named him! She said "Well, we could always use more work here at the Ranch... absolutely! And Thank you!"

Link said "No, thank you" while nodding very slowly to Cremia and continuing to stare, but this time at the ground. "Link what are you doing? We have better things to do than work!" Tatl whispered. "The plan Tatl, The plan" he insisted and once again started to stare, but when he and Cremia both met eye contact… _Will she say something already, I don't want to lose her face and blink…_ Link thought anxiously.

Romani ended the silence with "Ooo Cremia! Can Grasshopper stay for the night? Romani was looking for an assistant with _them_!" She begged her sister. Cremia and Link continued to glance at each other until Link spoke up.

"Oh no, you don't have to. I don't want to invade your house or anything…"

"Nonsense!" Cremia quickly said "We would love to have the company."

Link simply just nodded to that.

"You can help us later with milking, for now… Enjoy yourself!" Cremia said with her arms raised.

Link was very surprised how shy he was being. He had met these people twice already and still had trouble talking.

After that, Romani squealed with excitement and dragged Link from behind. He was left facing Cremia from a distance. All Link did was shrugged and smiled, while Cremia gave him a quick wave.

 _A shrug? I think I can do better than that!_ _And why was I staring at her like that? Oh no, she probably thinks i'm a creep!_ Link thought

 _What a strange boy_ Cremia thought as Romani dragged Link into the distance _I wonder if he destroyed the boulder, but how is that possible?_ Then she started to rationalize _I've never met eye contact with someone like that. I think I enjoyed it!_ She Then laughed and turned back to the cow.

At 3:00, Cremia started to round up the cows into the barn, when she then saw something that was amazing. The horse that wandered in the other day was galloping around faster than any horse she had ever saw. Not only that, but Link was riding it shooting the balloons that Romani had set up. Cremia was very impressed by Link's precision, he couldn't miss! "Wow! He's pretty good with that horse!"

When Link finished, he sped over to Romani and asked "Time?"

"00:53:36! Aww man! You beat Romani's time! Great job Grasshopper, We'll do great later!"

Link then put Epona back under the overhang and walked with Romani over to the barn. "Wow Link, you are quite the bowman." Said Cremia, playfully, but Link just replied with a "Thanks" and walked inside. Cremia tilted her head to this, but then shrugged it off and followed right behind him.

For about 30 minutes, Cremia taught Link how to properly milk the cows, and where the bottles were to be filled and stacked. She watched Link and noticed that he seemed very calm, to as if he had already done this before.

"Hmm… Link, you're pretty good at this. Have you done this before?" Cremia asked

"Well, back when I lived in Hyrule, there was also a Ranch, one of the things they taught me was milking cows." Link told Cremia and Romani

"Hyrule? Where is that Grasshopper?" Romani asked

Link was taking back from that question because he forgot he was living in Termina "Umm… well, from here I… don't know." Link replied

"Link, you knew how to do this and you let me ramble on for half an hour?!" Cremia questioned him, a little annoyed she wasted her time.

"Well I didn't want to be rude," There was a brief pause until Cremia just smiled and let Link continue.

"I'm here to work for you, so I will work your way." Link said with a nod, Cremia continued to smile and nodded back.

Then for quite sometime Cremia and Romani started to milk the other cows, and Link helped fill the bottles and stack. They repeated this process until there was enough milk for 3 deliveries!

"Alright I think that should do it for tonight!" Cremia said, "Oh and Link, I'd like to thank you once again for a job well done!"

"Just glad I could help." Link replied

 **NIGHT OF THE FIRST DAY:**

As they stepped outside, the sunset was quite a sight to see. Link then realized he'd completely forgotten about the moon above, but he chose not to bring attention to it and look. The three watched the sunset until…

"Grasshopper should get a reward, Romani give you this!"

Romani then gave Link a bottle of fresh milk, "When you drink it, put a hand on your hip and take a big gulp!" So Link did just that, and then wiped his mouth with his hand. The three laughed until Cremia said "Alright you two, go freshen up and I will prepare dinner."

"Race you back to the house, Grasshopper!" and immediately, Romani sprinted towards the house. Though even with the head start, Link caught up to Romani in seconds. But, being the nice person he is, let her win.

Cremia noticed that and smiled as the other two laughed inside the house.

 _Link became quite a big help today, I wonder if he would be willing to stay tomorrow. Romani seems to be very happy and I could always use the help…_

While Link had some alone time, Tatl took the chance to gain an explanation…

"Ok Link, you need to tell me why you're doing all of this?"

"Is anyone there?" Link asked

"No, just me and you. Now talk!" Tatl commanded

"Alright, alright. My… plan, was to become a little closer with these girls, especially Cremia. Because… honestly, I.. kinda like her." Tatl interrupted "What?!" Link had to bring the courage to keep talking, he had already said so much, even in only a few words. "Yes, now don't interrupt…" "Ok, ok" Tatl said. Link began "Every time we leave a cycle, every time we travel back. I wonder what happens to the world we left, because you and me both know it can't just disappear, right?" Tatl replied "Well maybe, but what does that have to do.." "Shhh, i'm not done… I think, when we go back in time, as crazy as it sounds, the moon crashes anyway. Meaning all these people die anyway, including Romani and Cremia. That's all I think about when we travel back, and it kills me to know that, no matter what we do or say to these people, they end up getting killed with their memories. I wonder if Termina is even real, I think Majora made a world just for me, just so I could keep destroying it over and over, as if he knew we could travel back... Ok i'm done now"

"Link, you can't honestly think that? Right?" Tatl asked concerned

"I do." Link replied

"Link it doesn't make any sense! That would mean that thing on skullkid knows eventually we'd catch up and destroy it! Why would he do that?" Tatl's words fell into Link, and he tried to consider.

"I just don't know! Either way, I cannot go through it anymore. But my plan is working and Romani and Cremia seem to really enjoy my company this time, and you have to understand Tatl, Cremia is really something to me, though she may be a little older.." "And a little less dramatic.." mumbled Tatl "..Shutup! I feel like I can make her happy, and I feel she is the one I was destined for!" Link explained powerfully, and even Tatl believed him. "So do you understand Tatl? We will save your brother and make this our last world, our home!"

"Link, I do understand. And I like where you're going with this. But if you want to be with Cremia… you better start talking to her!" She explained

"Ugh, I know. Thanks Tatl." Said Link

After that, Link went downstairs and enjoyed himself with Romani and Cremia. After about an hour of non-stop laughter, Cremia had gone to bed. Romani and Link both knew they had a big night ahead.

 **Ok, so I promise the end is the only Drama in the whole thing, the rest is going to be all about Link and his life with Cremia and Romani through the next 2 days. Sorry if it was a little boring, just stay with me!**


	2. The Second Day

**Author's notes: Hope whoever liked the last chapter. This one I'm going to try to make a little shorter. The second day is where the Link and Cremia could really start, so that's what will happen in this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY:**

The next morning Cremia awoke to what seemed to be ages of sleep. As if time had been slowed town during the night. It was a very sickening feeling but yet very fulfilling from all the sleep Cremia thought she had gotten.

She looked over at Romani to find that her sister looked the absolute opposite. Romani looked like she had just fell asleep, and she did, but Cremia never knew what happened the night before.

Cremia walked over to the side of her younger sister's bed, and gave her a gentle poke to the shoulder. Romani mumbled, but eventually shot her eyes open and jumped out of bed in an instant. Cremia was rather shocked by the sudden movements of her sister.

"What wakes you up so abruptly?" She asked

"Romani protected the cows! With Grasshopper's help of course!"

Cremia looked in confusion for awhile, until remembering Romani's _them_. "Ah yes, I'm sure you two had lots of fun." Cremia said convincingly.

As the two sisters were getting ready for the day, Cremia stopped what she was doing and asked "Romani, where is Link?"

"You mean Grasshopper? Romani doesn't know, I saw him ride away last night on the new horse."

Cremia was also very shocked to this, and a little disappointed. "Well alright, I guess he couldn't stay forever. But today is our first delivery in a long time, we must get things ready."

"Can Romani come to Clock Town too?" Romani asked quietly

Cremia was expecting this question, but knew deliveries can be very dangerous. "You can't, the cows would alone otherwise."

"YES, sis…" Romani grumbled

Moments later, Cremia began to walk downstairs and outside. It was very different this morning though, there was no sun, but rather a very cloudy sky. And of course the overly large moon, "Is that... _thing_ really going to fall?" Cremia asked the sky, but of course received no answer.

Cremia then let the cows roam as usual, she also saw the broken bottles lying on the ground in the barn. They were to be a recurrence, every other morning it seemed.

As she walked away from the barn, she noticed arrows on the outside walls and some scattered all around the field. Cremia was speechless to this, she didn't know if there was bandits, or the Gorman Brothers, or by some crazy chance her sister was telling the truth. She stormed into the house to question Romani.

Cremia found her sister waiting patiently for breakfast. She held a arrow up and shouted "Romani! What exactly were you doing last night!?"

"Romani told you! Me and Grasshopper took care of _them!_ " explained Romani

"Enough of that! You cannot just shoot arrows around all night, especially around the barn! There are our animals in there!" Shouted Cremia

"But _they_ are real! Romani tells the truth!" Romani found no other way to tell her sister that _they_ were actually real, she didn't have any proof! "Grasshopper helped!"

"That's it! Do not blame this on Link, whose ever arrows those are outside, it was your doing! You do not get to use that bow until you know what's right! And don't talk about _them_ anymore! Alright?!" Cremia had never been this furious in a long time, but she had no other choice.

"Fine!" Romani shouted and rushed upstairs to hesitantly grab her bow.

Breakfast had never been more silent then it was that morning. All the two could hear was the others fork poking at the plates of food. The silence continued on into the day, neither sisters made eye contact with each other while they worked to pick up all the arrows and prepare the wagon. It was hard work without Link, but Cremia and Romani both were angry enough to get the job done. To add on to the tension, rain started to pour down upon Termina. Luckily the Wagon was ready for delivery before they got too wet. As Romani sprinted for the house, Cremia went to the barn to check on the cows.

Cremia obviously knew this was not one of her better days, _First Link is gone, then the arrows, and now rain! What's next?!_ She thought to herself, feeling very bitter and depressed. Just as she went to sit down, she heard a door open behind her. Cremia expected Romani with an apology to come bursting in, but it was no other than Link himself, soaked from the rain.

"Oh my… hello." Cremia staggered, suddenly all her anger disappeared.

"Umm… sorry I left. I had to pick up some things in town…" Link quietly said staring at his feet

She didn't know why, but Cremia had never been happier to see anybody else. "No no… It's ok. We just don't have that much work left to do today."

Link was very disappointed from that, he didn't know what to do. "Oh, well, I guess I should get going then…"

As Link started for the door, Cremia spoke up.

"Wait! It's pouring outside, you'll only get soaked again. I insist you stay." Cremia thoughtfully said

"Well alright then, thank you." Link looked around and asked "Where's Romani?"

"We got into a fight about all the arrow's lying around this morning…" Cremia began. Link raised his eyebrows and thought... _Whoops_ "I feel bad I yelled at her, Romani really doesn't deserve that... Please, could you give her this back and tell her I'm sorry…" Cremia raised the bow towards Link.

"Of course. I'd be glad to." Link took the bow -while Cremia smiled back- and headed for the door once again.

"Oh, and Wait! I have to deliver the milk tonight, would you like a ride?" Cremia asked quickly before Link could leave.

Link smirked to this and turned around, he nodded and left the barn. Cremia gave a deep sigh and got lost in thought.

As Link walked into the house, he received a big embrace from Romani.

"Grasshopper!" she shouted

"Hey Romani…" Link said quietly

"Romani is so happy to see you! Mean sister won't believe Romani, but Grasshopper did great last night!" She shouted

"Yeah about that… here." Link held out the bow while Romani's face lit with excitement, "Yay!"

"Cremia wanted to give that back to you and is real sorry for yelling." Link began "You really shouldn't be angry at your sister, she was only trying to protect you and this Ranch... I think you should go apologize yourself."

"Romani thinks Grasshopper is right…" She sighed "We'll just have to keep last night our little secret…" Romani ran off outside and to the barn giggling and getting soaked along the way.

Link watched and sat down at the table. "I never knew this happens here on the second day, glad I fixed it… That was a close back there, eh Tatl? I think I'm growing on Cremia, I thought she was going to let me go." Link said very laid back and laughing in the process.

"Oh please Link, no one is going to watch as a kid like yourself gets drenched in the rain, don't take it as anything special." Tatl hissed at Link, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Whatever fairy." Link said, very nonchalantly.

 **NIGHT OF THE SECOND DAY:**

Later that day, Cremia and Link climb onto the wagon as Romani watched, very jealous that Link got to ride and she didn't. The sisters had accepted each other's apology and began to act as sisters once again.

"Romani wants to ride too!" She shouted

"You're looking after the place! I trust you to take care of the cows Romani." Cremia reassuringly said

"Yes, sis."

Romani then walked into the barn as the wagon set off.

"It's great you came Link, I'm a little lonely tonight... I welcome company." Cremia normally would have never said anything like that to a guest at the Ranch, especially someone younger than herself, but Link seemed to have proven his maturity throughout the two days.

"I haven't really had the chance to fill you in on the Ranch…" Link sat and listened as Cremia did just that...

"Well I guess it's been a while now since our father died. I'm trying to take care of the ranch, but things have been getting unstable lately... cows always seem bothered and frazzled, and I'm finding broken bottles every other morning...Who's doing it, I don't know…" Cremia noticed Link's silence, but thought that was normal of him. She continued.

"Romani has been worried, too. I see you have been teaching her some of your skills with a bow... She always says it's to stop _them_ , the 'ghosts." Cremia smirked to that comment and shot her eyes up. "Say, what are the townsfolk saying about that moon? It's bigger than before, isn't it?" She turned quickly to see Link also glaring at the moon, Cremia raised her eyebrow to see that his look was full of anger instead of fear. It seemed he knew something that no one else did. Shortly after that, She continued again. "In town...I have a friend. Her name's Anju… Anju… The day after tomorrow is her wedding…" Cremia shot her eyes up again. "I wonder if it will fall...that thing?"

They rode a little longer until Link noticed the wagon had stopped.

"What? The Road…" Cremia said

Cremia and Link both looked in confusion until she grimly lowered her eyebrows.

"Boy, get your bow ready…"

Link immediately pulled out his bow before she even finished talking. The wagon turned right onto the Gorman Brothers Ranch.

"First Milk Road is blocked by a boulder and now… We have to take this detour through ugly country."

There was a moment of silence before... "Are you ready, Link? I'm going to try to get us through here as fast as I can! If any pursuers come from behind, chase them off with your arrows. They might be after my cargo of milk bottles… Do you understand?" Link nodded and raised his bow, aiming directly behind the wagon.

"Alright Link, I'll owe you a big thanks if you get us out of this one." With that, the mule sprinted forth. Going at speeds equivalent to the power of 5 wagons.

Cremia watched ahead until she heard a roar from behind. She turned around to see two men with pitchforks riding horses towards the cargo. Link noticed this and shouted "Cremia don't worry about them, I'll take care of it! Just focus on the road!" Cremia would have never expected those be his first words of the night, but she was happy they were. She wanted to feel safe from the experience Link had shown the day before, but something in her did not allow her to do so.

"Hurry up mule!" Cremia shouted ahead of her, fearing her life

Link shot the closer of the two men in the hand, making him drop his pitchfork. Link then quickly shot the horses legs as it tumbled to the ground, taking the pursuer with it. The second man watched as the other rolled away, and roared once again. As he charged forwards, Link shot him right in the chest, making him roll off the horse and into the darkness.

When Cremia turn around, she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a clear path, ahead and behind the wagon. She could believe seeing an out of breath Link, rather. She then turned towards the track and sped, wanting to get out of the Gorman Borthers Ranch as fast as she could go.

As she thought in her mind, Cremia was amazed at Links will to protect the milk. He had shown the most respect, and politeness in the past two days that she had ever seen in an young boy his age, but he most importantly shown he wasn't just a young boy, he was Link. And Cremia could only smile and continue to drive the wagon knowing she was safe with his company, his protection.

Once they were out of the Gorman Track, Cremia stopped the wagon

Link took a deep breath and quickly turned around "Are you ok Cremia?"

"I'm absolutely fine, how about yourself?" She asked, smiling

"Never been better." Link said the laid back way he did earlier, still almost out of breath

Cremia and Link both laughed until they reached the Eastern Clock Town entrance.

"I can't believe I'm asking more of you, but could you help carry the milk inside? It's rather heavy."

"Of course" Link sternly said

When they reached the Milk Bar, Cremia said "I can get it in from here, you need a mask to enter…" Link was already in the bar before she could finish her sentence. She stared in astonishment to be once again, fooled by what Link could do. She followed behind and they both made numerous trips delivering the milk.

Once they were finished with the milk, Link and Cremia stood outside the wagon.

"Mr. Barten was happy to get his first delivery in quite a while!" Cremia began "Thank you Link… You were pretty cool…" Cremia watched as Link stared at the ground, because he had no idea what she was to give him. There was a long moment of silence between them, until...

 _He already has the Romani's mask, what else is there to give him? Wait… maybe…_

Cremia then grabbed link in a large and tight embrace. Link's eyes were huge and confused as he stared away from Cremia, and being taller than Link was she closed her eyes and gently laid her head on his, savoring the moment so they both could remember it for a very long time.

"Thanks again Link, come visit anytime you want ok?" She whispered to him

Cremia then let go to what seemed years for Link. And in an instant, she was climbing onto the wagon and riding off.

Link stared into the distance until he snapped into realization "W.. What?... WAIT!"

Cremia turned around to see Link sprinting towards her.

"Don't you think you need help home? I mean… you never know, right?" Link said, going back to staggering in speech.

Cremia thought about it, she knew the bandits were probably the Gorman Brothers, and there was only two. But Link's company really helped her through the night, mentally and physically. So knowing they would be safe on the way home anyway… "Yes, you are definitely right." Link then began to climb onto the back of the wagon, and sat down. "I don't want to be caught not having _cute little_ Link by my side, right?" Cremia playfully said.

Then Link began to blush. Which was very uncommon of the young hero. Cremia noticed and laughed out loud. Then the two rode off, away to Romani's Ranch!

 **Author's notes: Well I guess this wasn't shorter, at all. Haha. I hoped readers enjoyed this chapter, took me awhile. Till next time!**


	3. The Last Day

**Author's notes: Hello! So this is the third day, but it's not the last chapter. I don't know how many chapters after this i'll make but I know where i'm going with it.**

 **This one will actually be shorter because not a lot happens on the last day, probably half of the last ones. We'll see.**

 **As always, enjoy!**

 **DAWN OF THE LAST DAY:**

"CUUUCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Link eyes shot open to the sound of the cucco's morning croaks. He had to be ready for today, for it was one of the biggest days of his life. Link was going to defeat Majora's Mask tonight- Well, so he hoped.

Link walked over to the table to check some things- his bomb bag was full, he had 3 red potions and 2 green, and all of his masks were still within his possession. His quiver was missing some arrows from the event last night, but he had enough to last.

Then that made him think about last night, the hug. It was the most sudden and unexpected thing that could've happened, but a very good thing that happened. It was one of the best feelings Link had ever experienced, and he couldn't let it go to waste. He was going to save Termina not for just the people of Clock Town, but the girl of his dreams. And because his plan had all been working out, all he had to do was finish it.

As Link was lost in thought, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He quickly put his stuff back in the bag and slid it away.

"Good morning Link." It was Cremia, sticking to her daily routine. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I uhh… slept just fine." Link replied while rubbing his face

"Well that's good, I felt bad all I could give you was old blankets… we got rid of our fathers bed when he passed." Cremia said while looking at the ground

"No, no, it was fine. Anything beats nowhere!" Link said playfully

Cremia smiled and began to walk outside "Wanna help let out he cows?"

"Sure." Link quickly followed behind.

As soon as Link shut the door behind him, he heard a loud 'gasp' and looked up.

The moon was huge, bigger than it had ever been. To Cremia at least, Link had seen this plenty times before.

"Link, do you see that!?" Cremia hesitantly asked

"See what?"

"The moon!"

"It's not that bad…"

"Not that bad?! If I was in Clock Town I could it with a rock!"

Link was surprised he had not tried that before, he probably feared the moon would get angry. "I doubt that."

Cremia turned her gaze down at Link with a questioning look "Are you doubting my arm strength?"

Link was thrown back a little "Uhh… No?"

Cremia now was glaring at Link. He was almost more scared of her than the moon.

"Look, as long as you and Romani stay here at the Ranch everything will be ok." Link said reassuringly

"You think?" Cremia asked

"I do, the moon won't crash. Something will save us I just know it." Link didn't know if he was telling the truth, or if Cremia felt safe from it, but he didn't want to see her scared.

"I don't know Link…" She looked back up at the moon "It's pretty close."

"It alright. Besides I'm sure you have a great throwing arm." Link said while making a large goofy smile

"Oh shutup." Cremia playfully pushed Link and headed for the barn. Link followed behind shortly after.

While they were letting out the cows, Link asked "You do this every morning?"

"Yep, have been ever since I was 10." Cremia replied

"Wow, you're real committed to the Ranch life." Link said in awe

"I'm just opening a door every morning Link…" Cremia said while giggling to herself

Just then, Link and Cremia heard Romani screaming their names all the way from the cucco shack. They both went running as fast as they could.

"What is it Romani?" Cremia asked out of breathe

"Romani came over here to stock back up on eggs, and Grog said the cuccos haven't laid any in days!" Romani said very quickly

"That's what you were screaming for, Romani?" Cremia said, still out of breathe

"It's quite true Miss Cremia, ever since that moon has been here they've been all flustered and on-edge." Grog said, deeply and annoyed

Cremia took a deep breathe "Well that's not good, there's no way you could calm them down?"

"I'm afraid not, I've tried everything. They won't even let me near them!" Grog said with his arms raised

Link took a deep breathe knowing what to do "I have an idea…" Link then sprinted off as the three watched and waited.

Link returned shortly after with the Bremen mask. "What's that going to do Link?" Cremia asked in confusion… "Just watch."

Link then put the mask on and marched, he marched all around the cucco shack. The other three watched with mouths open while Link gathered the cuccos in a line while playing the little tune, even the little chicks followed behind until eventually turning into cuccos in an instant. Grog couldn't believe his eyes when he saw all of his chicks grown up and marching in a matter of seconds. He almost shed a tear...

"Go Grasshopper!" Romani roared with excitement, while Grog and Cremia didn't really understand what was going on. Cremia joined in on the cheering anyway, "Yeah Link!"

Link marched around with the cuccos for about 20 minutes until he came to a halt. They waited for a long moment until the cuccos starting laying eggs like crazy, the female cuccos laid about 10 each every minute. Link bowed to his audience and received cheering and applause by Cremia and Romani, while Grog was still speechless.

Link walked back to the house with the girls holding a crate of eggs, Romani was wearing the Bremen mask. "Well that was cool Link, strange, but cool." Cremia said still not really grasping the situation, "Just… how did you do it?"

"That mask was given to me by a strange man, he said, or sang rather, that it belonged to a animal coupe leader or something. That's why I could lead the cuccos behind me." Link explained

"Interesting!" Romani squealed while prancing around in the mask.

After breakfast, Romani made Link show her how to play a Ocarina, he made sure he didn't teach her any time songs though. Cremia knew there wasn't much work to do today, so she looked at the moon once again and thought… _I want to believe Link, but that moon is definitely going to fall…_ she looked at Romani _and if it does, I don't want her to be scared. Romani deserves to die happy, all we've been through, she deserves a good last day. The best._ She looked over at Link and ran over to him standing with Romani.

"Hey Link, wanna show us some other 'magical' masks?" Cremia said with her fingers as quotes.

"Well I guess I have some other ones I can show you guys, sure." He replied

And throughout the day, Link showed Romani and Cremia all of his masks and told stories on how he obtained them. Romani was having the time of her life spending the day with them not working for once, just what Cremia wanted her to have. The three spent hours playing around under the shadow of the huge moon. Link went inside to gather his things, and Cremia thought of something that would make the day even better.

"Hey Romani?"

"Yes sis?"

"How would you like to try Chateau Romani tonight?"

"Really sis!?"

"Yes I mean it, now why don't you gather all the cows in the barn so we can start, alright?"

"Ok!"

Romani sprinted around herding the few cows towards the barn, It was hard work for a little girl that she was, but she knew it was definitely worth it in the end. Cremia laughed to see her younger sister scattering around the Ranch.

 **NIGHT OF THE LAST DAY:**

Link walked over to barn and went inside, he saw Cremia milking a cow and Romani watching.

"Good evening Link." Cremia said

"We're milking the cows tonight Grasshopper! It's 'Chateau Romani.' It's the first time I get to drink it! Until now, Cremia always said 'Wait until you're an adult.' But why now?"

"You've become an adult now, Romani...I see it in you. I'm acknowledging it."

"Then, does Romani get a mask, too?"

"Well, yes, I'll make one for you...Sleep with me in my bed tonight, Ok, Romani?"

"Yes, sis."

Link became really depressed to hear this, he knew what Cremia was doing. And it only motivated him to destroy Majora even more.

"Cremia can I talk to you outside?" Link asked

"Link I'm kinda milking a cow right now…" Romani giggled

"It's important." Link said sternly

Cremia sighed and turned to Romani "Romani keep milking this cow, I'll be right back."

"Now Romani gets to milk the cow too? Great!" Romani said enthusiastically

As Link and Cremia walked outside, Cremia noticed Link was wearing all of his equipment and his pouch was full. "Link, you're not leaving are you?!"

"That's what I wanted to talk about…"

"You can't! What about the moon! And… me and Romani!"

"Just do what I said and stay here, I have some… things to do…"

"What things!"

"Important things!... I won't be long."

"You're leaving Termina aren't you?"

"No! Of course not!... Listen to me. I will return here I promise! You have my word!"

Cremia almost began to cry, she had only known Link for 3 days, but to her it felt like ages. And now he was leaving the Ranch, most likely never to come back.

"I've got to go…" Link began to run away as he felt a warm hand on his arm. He turned around to yet another hug, though this one was even tighter, and warmer. Link began to blush again but it was hard to notice in the dark. Cremia let go and quietly spoke "Be careful..." Then she gave Link a small kiss on the forehead. The both stared into each other's eyes for a moment, until Link nodded and began to run again.

"I'll be back!" He shouted as he ran into the distance. Once Link was out of sight of Cremia, he played his Ocarina and soared away into the darkness. Cremia only looked into the sky, away from the moon until she returned to her younger sister in the barn.

"Where's Grasshopper?" Romani asked

"... He'll be back tomorrow." Cremia replied

Then later that night, the sisters enjoyed their Chateau Romani's together while wearing the special Romani's mask.

"Wow! Romani likes this!" Romani said with milk around her mouth

Cremia wiped it off with her hand "I'm glad you like it, now let's go to bed."

"Alright, sis."

So, Romani snuggled into Cremia's bed and drifted off into her dreams. It took quite awhile for Cremia to fall asleep, she looked out the window to see the moon right above the Clock Tower as fireworks shot out. All she could think about was Link and where he was, thinking of him made her relax and drift off. Her eyes shut to what Cremia thought was the last time they would do so, and she too, went into her dreams.

 **Author's notes: There we go! The last day! As I said before, this is not the last chapter, but we are getting close to somewhat of a climax. Oh I guess I lied about the length again, sorry. I know what I'm going to write and then I just keep adding things. And sorry about some sentences, I'm not very good at narrating. Anyway, hope you liked it! And if you've been reading the whole thing please review so I can fix whatever I'm doing wrong, if anything. Thanks.**


	4. A New Day

**Author's notes: Sorry I haven't updated, I wanted to take some time to really think and try to make this a good story, cause I know its been ok but I want to be good. So hopefully the rest of the story will be a lot better.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DAWN OF A NEW DAY:**

It was a new day on the land of Termina, the cuccos were croaking, the sun was rising, and the moon was… disintegrating? Yes, that's what it appeared to be doing. To Cremias eyes at least.

Cremia barely slept the night before, for countless hours she watched the moon from her bedroom window. Creeping onto the Clock Tower with its nose poking and crashing into it, fireworks flying in the distance. She prayed and prayed to the goddesses to allow her and Romani to live to see another day, along with the Ranch, but no one seemed to be answering. It was only until around 1 AM that the sounds of a instrument could be heard flowing throughout the land, and four giants then enclosed Clock Town and began to push with all their strength. Cremia did see the moon stop, but moments later it began to fall again and open its mouth, making it seem even more terrifying than before.

But now it was 6 AM and the Ranch was still alive, along with it's inhabitants. Cremia sat at her window, watching as the giants disappeared and the moon going with them. Creating a beautiful rainbow cascading through a clear sky, with no abnormally large sized rocks floating within it.

Cremia was awe struck and wide eyed until Romani had awoken from her sleep.

"Sis? What's going on?" Romani asked receiving no response, she could only see the back of her sister as she laid on the bed confused as to what Cremia was staring so deeply at.

Romani groggily stood and rubbed her eyes, walking over to her sister in the process.

"Sis?"

"Look." Cremia said pointing at the window, still not losing gaze with the sky.

Romani leaned over her sister, "What is Romani looking at- Wow!" her eyes went wide as she interrupted herself, observing the sky and taking it all in. "The big scary moon is gone!"

Cremia sat in silence, never once making eye contact with Romani. She was very confused at the whole situation.

"What happened sis! Romani must know!" She shouted jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well I uhh… I… don't really know. It just kinda happened." Cremia said still staring at the sky.

"Awwww! C'mon sis! There must have been something!" Romani pleaded with fists to her chest.

Cremia eventually turned around and watched her sister, wondering why she was so excited until reality struck her like a bullet. She looked out the window again as her mouth and eyes went wide with excitement and relief. Then, she too, was jumping up and down with Romani's hands in hers. "The moon _is_ gone!"

Romani was now the confused one, Cremia didn't usually act like this to normal things unless it was really important. Romani then realized _that_ and began jumping with her sister, laughing with glee.

They continued for awhile until Cremia remembered Romani's question. "Romani sit down, I'll tell you what happened."

Then Romani sat on the bed and listened like a toddler at story time. Cremia told her all about the night before with the song that played and the giants following after it. Romani listened with close attention, aweing and gasping at almost everything Cremia told her.

"Wow sis! You saw that! Why didn't you wake Romani up?!" Romani shouted flailing her arms to the side.

"I'm sorry Romani I didn't think about it," Cremia said not telling the whole truth, no one would want their little sister to know they might die. "How about I make up for it with a big breakfast!" Cremia shouted hoping that would be enough for her little sister.

"Alright! Romani loves a big breakfast!"

Cremia let out a sigh of relief in her head and sped downstairs. "Get yourself ready for the day, there's still work to do!" She shouted while heading to the kitchen.

"Yes, sis." Romani sighed.

Cremia then began to whip a nice a large breakfast for she and her sister. Two large fried eggs on top of toast, abundant amounts of hashbrowns, 6 meaty pieces of bacon to split, and of course- two fresh glasses of milk.

Romani stumbled downstairs too excited and hungry to even walk straight. Once she got into the kitchen, she plopped herself down at the table and sat expectantly awaiting her large breakfast. With a fork and knife sitting upright in her hands. Cremia turned around and let out a loud laugh from seeing her sister's huge (and almost scary) smile from across the table.

"I'm guessing you're hungry?"

"Very!" Romani shouted, licking her lips while Cremia brought over her colorful plate. Immediately, Romani dug in without even waiting for her sister to sit down. She was nearly halfway done when Cremia _did_ sit down!

The sister's ate their breakfast in silence while all that could be heard was the loud clinking of the metal utensils, and Romani's chugging of milk.

Romani then stopped chewing and looked up, "Sis? Did we miss the Carnival?" she said with her mouth full.

Cremia also stopped "Hmm, I don't know. I think I heard it was cancelled on the last delivery."

"Aww, Romani loves the Carnival."

"You went when you were 4 Romani…"

"It was enough sis!"

Cremia giggled "Well alright then."

When they were both finished with their delicious breakfast, Cremia began to clean the dishes.

"Ooo can Romani let the cows out this morning?"

Cremia turned around and thought about that question, she had let the cows out every morning for a while now. But afterall, it was a new day at Termina. She smiled and looked at Romani.

"Go right ahead, just make sure they all get out ok?"

Romani's face lit up and went straight for the door, not even bothering to answer her sister's question.

Cremia put her hand to her face and chuckled to herself, then once again began cleaning.

 _Hmm I wonder if the Carnival is tonight, I'm sure Romani would love it. Especially if Link were there…_ "Link!" Cremia gasped and stopped what she was doing, she hurried over to the kitchen window.

She had no idea where Link was, or even if he was alive. Cremia didn't want to think that, the moon was stopped after all, but still she felt he had something to do with it.

Just as her thoughts came to the worst, she went closer to the window to see a young clad in green sprinting her way.

 **Author's notes: I'm going to make this chapter three parts I think, and I know this story is about Link's plan but I want to show Cremia a lot to say that it's all coming together. The end will probably not even mention the plan, I just wanted to think Link would have one if he was traveling back and forth all the time. Does that make sense? I don't know. Review please!**


End file.
